cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Br'uuj
A krogan. Life as a Slave Hatched in 1941 on Khar'shan, in the nation of M’itgah, in the city of G’thera. An albino, slave caste krogan, destined for gladiatorial combat until he died. A viable egg poached and delivered by slavers. Br'uuj endured decades of horrid conditions and fights as a youth in training to one day be sold to a proper fighting house. He eventually became a stable favorite, before being sold to the Kar’Azahk family, wealthy and powerful gladiatorial owners. He was entered into the G’Thera colosseum properly and quickly gathered a kill count, and a reputation for brutality. He was a gladiator for 150 years, being passed down through the family as they reaped wealth from his victories. He became known as the Cannibal of G’Thera as he often ate parts of his opponents in the arena. Attempts at breeding him with other krogan slaves were made; it is unknown if any were successful. The last of the Kar'Azahk family to own him, Tashek, actually became convinced that Br’uuj, such an important aspect of their gladiatorial success and wealth, was actually her Se'gash. She kept him considerably better than his previous owners and even taught him (from inside his cage, of course) some basic reading, writing, and technology. He found himself in the possession of a rudimentary omnitool, compliments of another gladiator's arm, and was able to in small doses teach himself more and more over the years leading up to his freedom. Tashek, in defiance of her family and a testament to her superstitions, arranged to have him placed within the mausoleum after her death, to protect her in the afterlife. Her son, who would most likely have been the next one to inherit Br’uuj, intervened and hired thugs to intercept the procession and steal the krogan. Mistakes were made. Br’uuj got released and murdered 22 people on his rampage through the ceremony. He ripped the eyes from Tashek’s corpse, which he later preserved and keeps around his neck to this day. The Abyss Calls Stowing away on an outbound ship, he killed the crew after they left Khar’shan. Trial and error (and autopilot) saw him pilot the ship to Omega where he sold it. He remained on Omega for 30 years, from 2091 when he escaped, to 2121. It is unclear how many murders in the stations underbelly he is responsible for. In 2121 he gathered a small crew of mostly vorcha, and a few intelligent sailors who knew how to fly and navigate, and stole a ship from the docks, leaving for the Nemean Abyss and hitting weak targets along the way. He has been a pirate in the Abyss ever since, gaining power for 72 years and leads the Abyssal Maw pirates, currently 1 ship and 45 members strong. Trivia Captains the Ta’ruan’s Net- a Thar'Van Class Assault Frigate with two shuttles Still eats people. An obsession with eyes. Specifically batarian, but also in general. Br’uuj and the Maws hold docks at Tortuga and Cartagena. Personal Beliefs Believes that he will not enter the afterlife due to not having four eyes. Collects a multitude of eyes, believing that eventually he will have enough to essentially break into the batarian afterlife and hunt down the Kar'Azahk family in death, using Tashek’s eyes as the key, and the accumulated ‘souls’ of his eye hoard as the fuel. He will then hunt and kill them, ad nauseum, for all eternity, turning their paradise into unending torture. His throne room aboard Ta'ruan’s Net is lined with shelves of these jarred eyes, making audiences with him unsettling. Threads and Posts of Note First Time For Everything: A glimpse at young Br'uuj in the arena. TEETH: Arrival on CDN. Cure: So, apparently you have to travel to Tuchanka to be "uncursed"? Whose Is Bigger?: A new arrival shows off his ship... which is the same class as Br'uuj's own. Dating!: Br'uuj wins a romantic evening with another familiar krogan... I Wish To Go To Tuchanka: Br'uuj longs for the racial homeland -- but how to get there? Evaluations: We get to see the ship, as several other CDN regulars take passage. Category:Krogan Category:Characters Category:Nemean Abyss